


Spring: Thank God Fucking Winter is Over

by PearlsonFriday



Series: F.R.E.N.E.I.E.S. [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Child OCs, Coffee, Duct Tape, F/M, Found Family, French Soap Operas, Gardens, Gradutation, Growing up and Being Productive, Homesickness, Jelly Beans, Learning languages, Packing, T.J. for President, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: Spring is here and Angelica is excited. Graduation, packing up, Gardening, and Life after the House.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: There are a few sentences about ANXIETY and HOMESICKNESS. This will be the last section, I hope you enjoy it!!

Angelica loved the springtime, it was a time of new growth, jelly beans, and flowers. What she loved most about spring time was her garden. 

 

The House had many impressive gardens, but after asking Washington’s permission and getting money from her father, she got to build her own, so it was obviously her favorite. 

 

It was at the far end of the property, the path to it well worn by Angelica’s feet. It was a smaller circle of 15 feet tall hedge trees, inside was like a whole other world. On one side, roses climbed up the hedge bushes, while the ground had a small garden filled with wild roses, thistle, daffodils and Flax flowers. At the center there was a bunch of slate stepping stones that you could sit on and the rest was filled with pine trees, moss, and grass.

 

Angelica loved it. `

 

So she figured by default that T.J. would love it too. 

 

As always she was right. His eyes lit up as soon as he walked into the grove, she watched as he walked around gently poking at things and exploring. He then turned to her awe on his face. “This is Amazing.” 

 

She laughed. 

 

Over the next few days they spent a lot of time there, reading, talking, looking at the clouds. It had been the most relaxed Angelica had been in a very long while. 

 

That was until she had to leave for a long weekend. Her father had been expecting her and her sisters to go to galas and attend events hoping that they would find a suitable match. She had rolled her eyes and gone through the motions, talking, smiling and laughing. By the time she arrived home, she was emotionally exhausted and just wanted to sleep. That was when Angelica decided that the grove was the best place to do it. 

 

The last thing she had expected when she got there was to see T.J.. He was sitting at a little white metal table on a white metal chair, sipping at his coffee and reading a book. The french press on the table rattled as he whipped his head to look at her. 

 

“How was your trip? If you don’t mind, I found this,” He gestured at the table. “At a garage sale this weekend and though it would fit perfectly here. What do you think?” The hope clear in his face. 

 

She took only a second to examine it before nodding and going to wrap her arms around her boyfriend’s neck. “I think it's wonderful.” She kissed the top of his head, snatched the cup out of his hand and sat across from him, taking a big sip. “My weekend sucked.”

 

T.J. smiled and set down his book. “How so?” 

 

Angelica began explaining while all the while patting herself on the back for her choice of men. 

 

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

The House was full of sickness. Whether it was Hamilton’s poor health, or Herc’s anxiety, sickness was always there floating around and waiting for its next victim. This time it was both Madison and Lafayette, they were both struck with a terrible bout of homesickness. 

 

It was clear to see in the usually bright Lafayette, he slouched a little more, smiled a less and talked almost exclusively in French with Laurens and Hamilton. He could be found browsing the library talking to himself or sketching on the front lawn. How he cooked more french food and called home more often. 

 

Madison on the other hand was even clearer about his homesickness. Over the years, T.J. had learned that Madison’s homesickness came with so much anxiety, it often made him violently ill. So James could often be found in the bathroom retching, in the kitchen eating soup and or in the living room curled up under a blanket staring blankly at the television screen. 

 

This unfortunately for the rest of the house is when Lafayette decided that teaching Madison french would solve both their problems. Plus the fact that James was a dedicated student led to the fact that barley into April of their senior year, both men could be found down stairs watching French soap operas at one in the morning at almost full volume. 

 

So it was no surprise when both men found death threats in various magazine letters pasted to their beds the next morning. 

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

Graduation was only weeks away. The spring semester was almost finished and that meant the house was beginning to fill with boxes. One month before the great migration began, the Schuyler Sisters had called a family dinner. As people entered the dining area, their eyes were immediately drawn to the frankly alarming pile of duct tape sitting on end table/wine rack. 

 

It had been Hamilton and Eliza’s night to cook and people were soon to consumed eating food to notice too much else, minus Washington, who drank tea and watched them with a tiny sad/fond smile. 

 

As people began to finish up, Angelica cleared her throat and instantly had all eyes were on her. “As you can see,” She gestured to the mountain of duct tape. “We are all seniors and are due to be moving out soon. This means we need some sort of organizational tactics. Each person has been assigned a type of duct tape. I will read the list now.” She pulled out a post it note. 

 

“ T.J. you have been assigned the Spiderman Duct tape for your inability to unstick from shit.  
Peggy you get the flames because you are hot like burning.  
Laurens gets the Union Jack stuff, because exchange programs.  
Lafayette you get the france duct tape for the same reason.   
Herc you get the polka dots because legally blonde.   
Eliza you get the cupcakes because you’re the sweetest.   
Hamilton for you dill with it.   
Madison, plaid because it’s cozy like you.   
Burr, peace signs because you need to calm the fuck down.  
Finally, Sparkly red for me. After dinner come collect your duct tape. This marks the beginning of the great migration!” 

 

There were uneasy glances around the table, as though they were just realizing they were having to move out. Hamilton stood up first, grabbed Eliza’s hand and his duct tape. Everyone watched as the two grabbed a couple of boxes from the pile and headed upstairs. 

 

That was when reality finally settled on the almost graduated Students, they wouldn’t be living together any more. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Now the house was a maze of tightly duct taped boxes. Family dinners became more frequent and movie nights increased by almost 67%. It was as if a switch had flipped and ten people forced together by circumstance and mutual hate were now desperate to squeeze all they could out of the last few weeks. More playful fights in both French and English. More cans appearing where they were not supposed to be. More on the couch snuggle time. More breakfasts in the grove. Philip received more treats in these last weeks than he had at his entire stint at the house. Martha was with Philip more often than not, as if she too realized in a short matter of time he would be gone forever. 

 

Nobody even realized this was happening until one night when they were all curled up under blankets tucked close to each other on the couch and the floor beneath it. Theodosia was the one that pointed it out. 

 

“Do you guys even realize how clingy you all have been the last few weeks?” All eyes had migrated from the movie to her. 

 

“What?” Laurens asked confused.

 

“Yeah, clingy. You can see it everywhere. Like how Jefferson and Hamilton still argue violently in class, but now it sounds more like flirting. How you are cutting time with other friends so that you can all cuddle on the couch together. You literally haven’t noticed this?” 

 

There were shaking heads. 

 

“You all have become gross and codependent.” 

 

There’s silence for a few more minutes until Hamilton speaks quietly. “I haven’t had a family in a long time. This is probably as close as I’ve gotten since then.” 

 

The silence was tense after that. 

 

Until Eliza laid her head on his shoulder and Lafayette began braiding his hair. John leaned on him from the other side and everything was comfortable once more. 

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

The air was full of hats. Many, many hats, for many, many graduating students. The air was full of anticipation and then Angelica was kissing him. It stole his already stolen breath away. He looked at all of the people around him and felt the cheering wash over him. 

 

When Angelica finally let him go, there were tears in her eyes. She said two words. 

 

“We’re free.”

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

Summer: A Time for Love and Old Friends

 

It was no coincidence that Burr open up his practice next to one called Hamilton and Laurens’. Just as it was no coincidence when Jefferson and Madison became senators, they were almost always the ones to greet and host Lafayette. Just as it was no coincidence that whenever a gala or states dinner needed attending, that only Liberte (Revolution for the people by Peggy Laurens and Hercules Mulligan) was worn by these old friends. Just as it was no coincidence that at elementary school, four kids by the names of Philip Hamilton, Theodosia Burr, Alice Jefferson and Samuel ‘Sammy’ Laurens were known throughout to be troublemakers. 

 

As the years passed, gentle teasing continued, hoarding, cuddling and puppies continued. The one thing that always stayed constant, was a family of misfits and the fact that one of them was bound to be president. 

 

(Angelica was pleased as punch to host “family dinners” at the white house every Friday.)


End file.
